A Moment In Time
by A.J.Winchester
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome share a special moment in a small clearing. Could this really be love? Oneshot


Inuyasha kicked the small tin to the side of the dirt road, looking from side to side. He was looking everywhere for Kagome, but didn't know where on earth the confusing little human girl disappeared to! He sniffed the air around him a little, and sensed a familiar presence nearing him quickly. Smiling to himself, he turned and was tackled to the ground in a surprise hug.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cheery voice erupted from the attacker. She hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. As they lye there in the dirt, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The way her beautiful black hair fluttered behind her in the wind, or the temper she had. My she was a feisty girl! He smiled again, not knowing what to do, but not wanting to disturb the peace they were feeling with each other.

One girl, one_ human_ girl made him crazy. He knew that he would do anything for the tiny creature resting on his chest. Smiling, he hugged back, happy to be with someone he cared about.

She pushed her head deeper into his chest, and didn't move. Obviously very comfortable. Inuyasha laughed quietly to himself. It was so easy to please her, that he didn't even have to try most times! He looked down at her again, his arms resting limp around her tiny waist, while her arms lay around his neck. He hugged her tighter, never wanting to loose the one who meant so much to him.

She lifted her head up, and looked into Inuyasha's. She was crying! He was confused, they were perfectly happy just being there together, why did she have to go and screw it up with those dumb tears of hers. "Oh Inuyasha!" She cried, throwing herself off him and running deep into the forest, her arms up over her face.

Not knowing what he did, Inuyasha ran after Kagome, determined to find the source of her tears and kill whoever made his friend feel like that! He ran and ran, but came up with nothing. He searched high and low for the young girl, but didn't find any source of her. "Kagome!" he yelled into the wind. "Please, come to me!"

He then heard it, the almost silent weeping of a young girl. He sniffed the ground, and knew instantly that it was Kagome. With a huge smile on his face, he ran into her direction. Finally bursting through a couple bushes, he landed in a clearing with a beautiful tiny water fall. There, laying under neath it was Kagome. She was wheezing and crying out loud, obviously in too much pain to bear.

"Kagome?" He whispered, holding out his hand to the girl he swore to protect. "Please, tell me why you are crying!" Seeing the woman he cared about in so much pain, brought tears of his own into his golden eyes. Usually he would wipe them away and make some silly excuse that there was something in his eye or whatnot, this time, he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl. "Answer me dammit!"

Kagome got up slowly and turned to her friend, staring him in his beautiful golden eyes. _"If only he could tell how much I care for him, but all he cares about is that damn Kikyo!" _Kagome could feel the anger burning from deep within herself. She couldn't help it though! That guy she loved so dearly, was clearly all for another chick, who looked exactly like her. "Go Inuyasha, I mustn't bug you with this petty human things." She folded her arms across her chest, turning to the water at her feet. "Not like you even care for me anyways!" That last part was hard for her to choke out.

Inuyasha put a firm hand on the young girls shoudlers, "What the hell are you talking about Kagome, I love you!" His words rang through Kagome's ears and she turned to him, more tears spilling out of her eyes and making their way down her cheeks. Leaving behind a salty stain on her soft cheeks, "No you don't, you only care for Kikyo!"

Inuyasha jumped back when she used Kikyo's name. His heart pounding in his chest, he grabbed both her shoulders and turned them around, making her face him. When she let her face look down at the two's feet, Inuyasha grabbed her by the chin and made her look into his eyes. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart. The only reason I saved you so many times, the only reason I actually tried to be kind to you is because you mean so much to me!"

"But your brother told me-" Inuyasha put a finger to her soft lips to silence her. He didn't want her to speak and inturrupt him right now. He needed to get this off his chest NOW! "Kagome, when we first barely met, I knew I had to protect you. The thought of loosing another woman that I cared so dearly about, killed me. If I were to see your cold, lifeless body on the ground, unmoving, I don't know what I would do. You can't leave me Kagome, I'll die without you. It's not just because you look like Kikyo, I don't care for her anymore. It's your personality I fell in love with, your looks are just a plus." He now had tears coming down like the waterfall behind Kagome, "Please, tell me you return the feelings." He added, scared of what she was going to say.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she fell into his hug and stayed there. Inuyasha lifted up her face again and held it close to his. "So, is that a yes?" Kagome smiled and nodded, standing on her tip toes to reach his face better. Inuyasha bent down and his lips met with hers. They stayed there for a couple minutes, just being together. Finally pulling apart, gasping for breath, Kagome whispered, "I love you Inuyasha."


End file.
